pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fans club: ♥♥We love Pichu♥♥
Hola, este es el club para tod@s los fans de Pichu. Aquí se hará lo que se hace normalmente en un club. Ahora unas palabras de su creadora, quien les habla, HarukaAngel. I hope you remember me, even if you never met me. I hope you remember me and your fans. I love you, Pichu. Above all things. If you feel the same, join the club: We love Pichu. Espero que te acuerdes de mi, aún cuando nunca me conociste. Espero que te acuerdes de mi y de tus fans. Te quiero, Pichu. Por sobre todas las cosas. Si sientes lo mismo, únete al club: We love Pichu Después de ese discurso, xD, voy a explicar que se puede hacer acá. ¿Por qué te gusta Pichu? Aquí lo puedes poner. ¿Viste una imagen taaaaaaaaaan linda de él? Adelante, aquí hay lugar. Tu razón para pensar que es tu pokémon favorito (o uno de ellos). Todo lo que quieras hablar de él, mientras no sean insultos puedes escribirlo. Miembros Si quieres unirte pon tu nombre de usuario aquí. *HarukaAngel. *Marina101. * Acelfcolori *BrAhIaN *Amandiisiimaah Usuario:pichu brillante Usuario:Pokemon Shinys al Poder *Aipom y buneary= Marcee *mochita 13:20 8 abr 2010 (UTC) *Maya1999 *La Oddish electrica x3 Placa de los miembros Concursos Los concursos del club. Sugerencias Tus sugerencias. Yo ofrezco un pichu shiny de la pelicula 12, japonés que desbloquea un evento en oro corazón y plata alma, si alguien esta interesado que contacte con mi discusión --Pokemon shinys al poder 21:52 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Think about! Piénsalo!, aquí estarán los temas que den que hablar de Pichu. Imágenes Por favor, no suban 1 millón porque la página tardará mucho en cargar. frame|¿Qué tal? La he hecho yo: Podría ser el logo de este club. Yo me he basado en el título del club para su título: "We love Pichu". (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:50 6 oct 2009 (UTC)) Tu razón Para que él te guste tanto. No es muy bueno en combate pero en concursos es una belleza de pokemon --Pokemon shinys al poder 21:52 6 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Tienes uno? Habla de él, ya sea el de los videojuegos, tu historia, inventado... *Tengo dos Pichu: El primero, se llama Pih y es muy tierno. Lo quiero mucho: Es también uno de los mejores en concurso. El segundo, es hijo de un Buneary y una Pikachu: Se llama Picheary, y es un poco cabezón pero muy dulce. La Pichu de mi historia, Carol, tiene algo que ver con los misterios de todo eso que ocurrió después de lo del bosque Leafo, ¿El que? Nadie lo sabe... Gizamimi, es la Pichu de Friday/Día. Es muy salvaje y un poco torpe y cuando quiere, dulce. Suele pelearse con otros Pichu. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:39 6 oct 2009 (UTC)) Please, lean las reglas Cero insultos, no sólo a Pichu, sino entre miembros. Si todos podemos ser amigos, ¿o me equivoco? No hay razón para no hablar como personas civilizadas los problemas. Cuando escribas en alguna sección, por favor firma para que podamos saber que fuiste tú el que aportó algo al club. Creo que tienes razón con lo de las reglas --Pokemon shinys al poder 21:52 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Categoría:Club de fans